Winx Club: Return Of The Harmony
by adventurewinx
Summary: Valtor has returned, and the Winx are there to stop him. But Valtor turns them into their opposites. Tecna loses her emotions, Musa turns grumpy, Stella becomes greedy, Flora becomes mean and Aisha abandons her friends. Only Bloom is left, will she restore them all and defeat Valtor?
1. A New Enemy

**Hey Guys! This story is the Winx version of return of harmony, enjoy and no bad reviews! This could be a real episode :)**

Chapter 1 "A New Enemy

The young fairies who are exploring the garden, in Alfea, where they were led by Barbatea, the young fairies are from Lynphea College. Barbatea then said "We wanna start our field trip here, in the garden of Alfea." Then, she pointed out "That statue over there, represents Friendship!" Miele, and two other girls, Dana and Rina, they bumped into each other. "Alright, fairies!"

Barbatea introduced them into a familiar statue "This statue, is the most evil statue. It is said, that before, it was an evil sorcerer who was frozen in the omega dimension for 17 years, and he conquered Andros, and it is said the Winx defeated him and his ruins are now below the statue."

Barbatea was describing Valtor, the evil villain from Season 3. Miele raised her hand, Barbatea noticed "Yes?" Mile answered "My sister was part of the Winx!" Barbatea nodded. Soon, Dana and Rina came to her "Oh my gosh, your sister is part of the Winx Club! That's so awesome!" Miele said "She's a nature fairy, like me." Rina replied "Prove it!"

Miele formed a spell and threw it, but it went back to Miele and the kids and hit the ground, the same ground Valtor was buried, Barbatea said "Miele, if you ever pull a thing like this again, your out. Come on girls!" When the others left, the stone was cracking, and a voice said "I will have you Magix."

Aisha was flying around Alfea for any signs of danger, then, suddenly, she felt a drop. She looked at it and said "Chocolate? How can it come from the sky?" She looked up and a rain of chocolate poured down on her, she screamed, her wings are wet, and fell. Tecna was walking around and saw flowers spitting popcorn "What in the name of Magix is this?" Just as she said that, she saw Aisha falling.

"Aisha! Magic Winx, Enchantix!" She raised her hands up in the air and transformed. She flew and catched Aisha and asked "What happened? Why are you covered in chocolate?" Aisha wiped and said "There was chocolate rain!" Tecna gasped "I saw something weird too! Plants were popping popcorn everywhere!" They both flew down and Musa came.

"Guys, what's going on? I was playing music and suddenly the instruments became crazy and grew legs and arms and chased me down the hallways!" Tecna and Aisha replied "Something strange is going on."

Flora was watering her plants, then she said "How lovely!" Then suddenly, the plants turned into Venus Flytraps. Flora screamed and threw a spell. But, it didn't work. Bloom and Stella came out. Stella said "My sewing materials! They tried to kill me!" Bloom said second "My whole bedroom is going crazy!" They ran outside and the outside was flooding with popcorn.

Bloom then said "We have to do convergence!" The others nodded and held hands, a sphere came out and when they opened their eyes, it didn't work. "We have to tell Ms. Faragonda!" They ran inside.

The Winx burst through the doors and said "Ms. Faragonda! We-" they were interrupted by Faragonda "I know. Something is terribly wrong, one of the villains you defeated had returned." Stella replied "It's the Trix right?" Faragonda then replied "Valtor."

All of them gasped "V- Valtor? I thought we finished him off!" Faragonda replied "Someone somehow accidentally threw a spell and it entered Valtors ruin. It must have grew him and made him return." Then, she paused "You must use the water stars to defeat him!" she opened a box, and it was empty. "This dosent make any sense!"

Suddenly, a voice rang out "Makes sense? What's there in making sense?" Faragonda grew angry "Valtor! What have you done to the Water Stars?!" Valtor laughed "I just borrowed them for a while. And how it's lovely to see you again, Bloom. Here is my riddle: Twists and turns, are my master plan. Go find the stars, back where you began."

Bloom said "That's it! The labyrinth in Alfea!" Faragonda replied "Good luck, girls." Soon, they reached the labyrinth and they are in enchantix. "Winx, we can use our powers to do the maze!" Suddenly, their wings disappeared, and their powers, as orbs, are being dragged to Valtor, who is nearby "No magic or flying!" Aisha said "How are we suppose to do this?!"

Bloom replied "We have each other, so we can still do this, together!" All of them said "Together!" But suddenly, hedges appeared between them, separating them. "Don't worry guys! We will regroup in the middle!" The others said "Don't worry!" Aisha said "See you." Flora then said "Meet you guys there!" Tecna and Musa said "See you there!" Stella said "See you in the middle!" Then, they began walking.


	2. The corruption of the Winx Club

**It took so long write it this, but it was fun. Enjoy! **

Tecna the emotionless

As the others are trying to get outside the maze of Valtor, Tecna kept running and running, until she saw a zap, made with technology. She was still in her enchantix form, but no wings.

Tecna was confused "What is this? An tornation?" Tecna ran to the zap and found herself in Zenith, only it's in shreds and no technology left. As Tecna gazed around Zenith, with her shocked. Broken computers fell from the techno tree and growed green eyes and a mouth.

"Who are you?" Tecna asked nervously. The voice attracted the computers "We are the keepers of your emotions, is that so?" The 1st computer said to Tecna, with a frazzling voice.

Then the 2nd computer piped up "But be warned, emotions can't be expressed sometimes, even around your friends." Tecna was starting to get scared.

"But what about technology? Do you express it even more than your FRIENDS?" The 3rd computer piped up. Then, Tecna said "I love my friends, but I got a bad feeling the Valtor is hiding something to trick us all." Then, the computers pushed her and the computer said "Look at the screen, you can see your true emotions."

In the screen, she saw her friends and her, they were fighting "Why do you never show your true emotions Tecna? And you care about technology more than your friends?" Bloom shouted.

Then, Aisha piped up "Your officially, kicked out of the Winx Club!" Tecna then said "Yeah." In a angry, but calm way. After seeing this horrifying scene, Tecna gasped.

"No! My emotions! It can't be!" Tecna was shocked, up in the air, Valtor was controlling the computers with his spells. "It can't be true! It just, can't!" Tecna began to cry.

The computer 1 faced her "If that's what you think, your emotions wouldn't be expressed to much." Then, the voice changed, and the computer and Valtors voice combined and they both said "Sometimes, a little expression. Can hide a true emotion. " Then, Tecna's eyes get twisty,disappeared, then changed her back to her real form. She lost her powers, and most of all, turned gray. And she became her opposite, losing her emotions.

Zenith cracked and Bloom was running by, she saw Tecna. "Tecna! Good thing I found you, who are you talking to?" Tecna then turned around, and said, in a calm way "Um, I was just talking to someone. Don't ask. Lets go." Tecna ran and Bloom got confused "That's strange, Tecna never talks like that in her emotions. Oh well!" She smiled and got on.

Musa the grump

She ran around, and she saw a violin, she said "Wait, I should follow it!" Musa followed the violins sound until she saw herself in Melody, but it's in ruins. "What the heck happened?!" Then, she saw instruments, playing a harmony music. "Maybe this could help Melody." She took out her flute and started playing. She played until the instruments stopped playing. "Why stop?" Then, Valtor appeared. Musa glared "Valtor!"

Valtor smiled "What's the matter Musa? I thought you love music. It makes you very happy!" But, Musa frowned "But, the music is different. It stopped."

Valtor started to trick her "Here's a fact: Your friends hated music and they leave you alone all the time." Musa nodded no "My friends love my music, and never leave me alone!" Valtor gave her an evil grin.

"Oh really? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Then, he formed a spell and Musa found herself back in Alfea, then her friends said "We hate your music Musa. We will leave you alone, just like you wanted. Your officially kicked out too! Just like Tecna!"

Musa was shocked, then suddenly, the faces of her friends appeared in the instruments and they sang a bad song about Musa getting kicked out. "Stop singing about me!"

Valtor circled her "Oh, poor Musa. I thought that music makes you happy and you will always be with your friends." Then, he hypnotized her, and Musa closed her eyes and opened it next, and said in an angry way "Friends? Music?" Then she turned gray and continued "I don't think so!" Then, the instruments disappeared and showed Bloom and Tecna in front.

Bloom gasped "Musa! Are we glad to see you!" Musa replied angrily "You are, huh? What? Need some music and friends? Leave me alone!" Then she ran slowly past Tecna. "Why is Musa upset? It's not like her." Bloom asked.

Tecna replied "I didn't notice anything strange about Musa." She said, in a calm way. Then walked away. Bloom was confused "Weird, we better find the others before the stress gets the better of all of us." Then she walked away, following her friends.

Stella the greedy

"I was expecting an audience for the headmistress! Not outdoor sport!" She said glumly and bumped into a rock, with 3 suns. Then, she was becoming curious. Then a voice is heard "Welcome to your lucky day, Princess Stella. You found the dress that you wanted and expresses shear beauty."

Then, the suns glowed brightly. But, Valtor asked "Do you either give light to your friends? Or obsess the thing you wanted for so long?" Stella started to be hypnotize.

"Yes. I love it very much!" Then, she shook her head, avoiding to become hypnotize. "No! No! I wouldn't want it for myself!" Then, she walked away.

"Must... Get to the center... To meet the others! " She took one last look at the back and finally, becomes hypnotized. "Mine!" Stella shouted as she turned gray. Then she dug until she found it.

"Well, Stella. It took forever but it was worth it!" There was a bright, yellow sparkly dress with laces and it was worth beautiful then all of the dresses in the magic dimension.

"Who knows 3 suns will hide a handsome dress? Now to get you home!" She took her dress and started to carry it, and the suns were glowing dark. The wall crashed and Bloom, Tecna and Musa appeared. "Stella! Are we glad to see-" She paused midstop and said "Why are you carrying a pale cloth?" Stella was the only one who can see the ugly cloth as the dress. She dosent know that she is carrying an ugly cloth.

Stella dropped it "What do you mean, pale cloth? This beautiful dazzling cloth is a DRESS! And it's all mine." Then, she moved closer with an angry look "Keep your eyes off it! I found it and its mine! Fair and square! " then she walked away and carried her "dress". Bloom had a worrying look on her face.

Flora the brute

Flora walked around the maze and said "I hope my friends are okay!" Then, she saw three butterflies and followed it.

She saw herself in a garden and saw people destroying it. "Wait! What are you doing?! Stop!" The people didn't sense her presence. Suddenly, the butterflies appeared again. This time, they were talking.

"Flora? Looks like you been left by your so called friends, huh?" Flora grew angry "My friends never leave me! They love me." The butterflies continued "Well it must be so upsetting to know that they think your weak and helpless."

Flora spoke kindly "No, I am strong and helpful and I appreciate their understandings." The butterfly's voice turned into Valtors. "Yeah it sure burns!" Then, it changed back "They always point at your flaws and they hate nature too."

Flora replied "No really, I mean, I'm lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Then, the butterflies turned to Valtor.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Then, he tapped Floras head and gets hypnotized and turns gray "You've been kind for too much and too long! Time to be cruel! Ariibaderci!" Then, disappeared.

The trees disappeared, and Bloom, Tecna, Musa and Stella stood behind. "Flora! I'm so happy to see a friendly face!" Flora shook her head and an angry look appeared on her face. "This awful labyrinth is getting to everyone!" Tecna, Stella and Musa grew angry. Then Flora turned "Aw, boo, hoo, hoo!" Bloom was shocked.

"Why don't you use your fairy dust? And make every one alright?" Bloom was still shocked and Flora continued "Oh that's right. You can't! You lost your powers." Then she pushed Bloom, and Bloom was worrying. "What is happening to my friends?"

Flora pushed Musa and Tecna laughed "And what are you laughing at?" Tecna gulped "Uh, chocolate milk." She said in a calm way. Then, Stella shouted "My dress!" Bloom grabbed it and gave it to her "Thanks Bloom!" Bloom smiled "Your welco-"

She was interrupted by Stella "But don't get an ideas about my dress! I know where you live!" They began leaving.

Aisha the traitor

Aisha was running and heard water noises "Could that be?" She ran and saw Valtor "I see that you love water so much." Aisha grew angry "Get up! Its time for the pack up and leave us!" Valtor smirked and stood up. "Why? I have a message."

Aisha shaked her fists "I've got a message for you too!" Valtor moved closer "Listen carefully: A weighty choice is yours to make, the right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose will lead to the foundation of home will crumble without you." Aisha has an confused look.

Valtor snapped his fingers and an image of Andros is being destroyed "Andros, crumble, without me." She suddenly became hypnotized. "No!" A gift appeared in front of her.

"That box contains your enchantix wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on endlessly wandering this maze, your choice." Aisha turned gray.

The others continued circling around the maze, Bloom was forced to carry Stella's dress. "We must find Aisha, as a team, we're unstoppable! Aisha won't let us down!" Bloom said.

Suddenly, Tecna blurted out "Woah, look at that. Aisha is flying away, she's abandoning us." She said in a calm way. Bloom replied "That's not true." But Tecna's words suddenly became clear when Bloom and the others saw that Aisha was flying away. "How can it be?!" Bloom said in suprise.

Suddenly, the maze started to crumble and it disappeared before them. Valtor appeared.

"Looks like somebody broke the wings and magic rules!" He snapped his fingers and their wings appeared. He opened the agador box and the blue, purple, red, green and yellow orbs, their powers, went back to them. "Games over Winx! Looks like we have a chaos to enjoy! Muahahahahaha!" He continued laughing.

**What will happen to the Winx? Will they fight?**


	3. A Friendship Broken

**It took long too, but enjoy it! This was my favorite part! :)**

Chapter 3 "A Frienship Broken"

Valtor continued laughing and laughing till Musa popped up "And what are you laughing at?!" She was angry. Valtor wiped a tear "Oh, you fairies are the most things I had fun in aeons." Musa ran to him very fast and yelled "Well, quit it! You better think before you laugh at the fairy of... Music!"

She glared at him and Flora began to speak "Oh yeah? Well, ha,ha." She began to tease Musa, and she walked up to her. "Quit it!"

Flora continued "No, ha, ha!" Musa covered her ears and shouted in rage "QUIT IT!" Flora kept continuing "No! Hahahahaha!" She continued when Tecna approached Stella and her dress. "Uh, Stella, is this your dress of yours? Bloom said we should split it six ways since we.. Uh, found it together." She said, in a annoying, but calm way. Stella kicked Tecna and said "Try me punk! It's mine, all mine!" She continued marshal arts.

Bloom said "Girls! Why are you like this? We need to stick together!" Valtor interrupted "It's really entertaining." He was eating popcorn. "Stop Valtor! Your not playing fair!" Valtor stopped "I'm not playing fair?"

Bloom continued "How are we suppose to find the water stars when the maze ended?!" Valtor laughed "The labyrinth? Really?" He snapped his fingers and they were back when Valtor told the riddle: Twists and turns, are my master plan, go find the stars, back where you began. They returned to the present and said "I never said they were in the labyrinth." He disappeared.

It began to rain chocolate. "Chocolate? I hate chocolate!" Musa shouted rudely. Bloom groaned "Think Bloom! Find the stars! Back where you began, back where you began!" Tecna grabbed Stella's dress. "Don't touch my dress!"

Flora touched it "I'm touching your dress, Stella. Haha!" Musa turned "What are you laughing at?!" Bloom moaned "I just wanna go back to Alfea. Wait, Alfea! Back were you began! It must be in... The Red Tower! Come on guys, I'm certain this the riddle really meant. If we get back, I'm sure we will find the water stars! Ah!" She was stepped on and felt hurt.

Flora smiled evily "Good plants, mamas so proud!" Then suddenly, the sky tunnel dark. "Wow, I can see so much better now. Woah." Tecna said and slipped in the mud. "I meant to do that." Bloom slipped too "Valtor has turned our roads into soap!" Then, Valtor appeared again "Beautiful isn't it? This the new and improved Golden Kingdom, and these are only my first changes." Musa began ice skating "This may look like,fun, but it's not!" Bloom said disgustedly "Ugh!" Valtor grabbed her.

"Picture it! Chaos capital of the world!" Bloom moaned. Then Valtor disappeared "Magix the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to,say about it!" Flora said "Don't worry, you won't." Then she chuckled evily.

Soon, they reached Alfea "Okay, we're here everyone please, please, please, just go inside, please?" Tecna walked in first "I absolutely refuse." She said in an annoying and calm way. Then she turned even grayer. Flora entered second "With pleasure!" She said cheerfully and stepped on the flowers, and turned even more grayer.

Musa entered "I hate libraries!" She turned grayer. Bloom moaned and looked at Stella. "Please! We have to hurry!" Stella glared "Forget it, Bloom. I know what your up to. The second I go in, you and Kiko will come and take Jenny!"

Bloom said rudely "Jenny?" Stella continued "It's not going to work!" She turned even more grayer. They entered and Flora splashed water on Kiko. Flora said "Oops! Sorry Kicook!"

Bloom and Stella entered, and Bloom said annoyingly "Oh for the love of sakes." She saw her friends, completely gray. Then she continued "Now, we've got to find the Water Stars before somebody does something she'll regret!" Kiko then thought for a moment than grabbed the book of the water stars, but Flora used her magic vines to get it. "Flora, you better give me that book!"

Flora smiled "Keep away!" She threw the book to Tecna and Bloom said "Hey! Tecna, give me that book!" Tecna smiled "I don't have any book." She threw it to Musa, who threw it back to Flora.

"You guys! Stop it right now!" Bloom shouted as Flora threw it to Tecna and threw it to Musa. When Flora was about to grab it, Kiko pushed her. When Bloom is about to get the book, Stella grabbed it and said "Mine!" Bloom gasped "Hey! Did you know what you just stole?!"

Stella replied "No, but if you want I want it!" She said as Bloom tried to get it but she missed. Then Bloom let out an strained groan and screamed at the top of her lungs "GIVE ME THAT BOOK!" Stella ran away from Bloom with the book and Bloom bumped into a wall. Then she asked "Where is she? Where Stella?"

Tecna replied "Beats me." Bloom jumped "Lies!" Then, a cloud of ust and cat noises are heard, because they are in a fight. When Bloom finally got her hands on the book, she yelled "Get Back! All of you! This is my book! And IM GONNA READ IT!" She opened the book carefully and gasped "The Water Stars!" They found the Water Stars!

Bloom was shocked "The Water Stars! They were here all along! Kiko, we can finally defeat Valtor and restore my friends to normal! You guys! We did it! We found the water stars! Together!" She said to her friends.

But Tecna yawned. Bloom muttered "I cannot believe it. My friends..." She then had a angry look and shouted "...have turned into complete JERKS!" She then put each water star on them. "Star! Star! Star! And Star! And Dragon flame! Come on everybody lets go!" Then, Kiko tapped and said in his animal voice where is Aisha. Bloom didn't listen.

"Nope, we've got the emotionless girl, the grump, the hoarder and the brute! That about covers it!" Then, she stopped. Then gave Kiko the water star and said "Congratulations Kiko! Your the new Aisha! Now let's go defeat Valtor so we don't have to talk to each other again! " the other girls cheered, except for Stella. Who is gazing her dress "Move!"Stella jumped and ran.

They went outside and Valtor appeared "Well, Well Well. I see you found the Water impressive." Bloom stepped forward "Valtor! Your toasted!" Then she gathered her friends "Formation, now!" They groaned. "Aisha! Get over here! Okay guys,lets get this over with!" Then, she said "Dragon Essence!" Then, the dragon flame came out of her body, and activated the water stars, they glowed. Valtor gasped. But, the Water Stars fell, it didn't work.

Bloom looked around "What's going on?" Tecna replied "Mines working, there must be something wrong with yours." Musa said rudely "I hate the Water Stars!" Flora threw hers "Hmph, garbage." Then, Stella grabbed it "MINE!" Kiko let go of the Water Star and he tripped on Flora's tip of the hair and chuckled. Valtor laughed evily and disappeared. "It's your fault it didn't work!" Musa shouted.

Bloom asked "Who are you talking to?" Musa glared "Any of you. ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" Musa walked away. Tecna got up and walked away too "I better go too. I got new better friends waiting for me at Zenith." She said emotionless. Stella walked away and flipped her hair and walked away with her "dress".

Flora flew up and said "Yeah, I'm sick of you LOO-SERS!" Bloom shouted "FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you,who needs..." She paused, and looked down. "...enemies." As she said that, she turned very gray, and a tear fell down, which formed a broken heart. The Winx Club is lost and defeated.

**What will happen? Will she turn back to normal and restore her friends?**


	4. A Friendship Mended

It's a bit sad, because Bloom lost her friends, but she restored them anyway, so enjoy!

Chapter 4 "A Friendship Mended"

Bloom walked away sadly, Magix is finally ruined. Valtor appeared "What's the matter Bloom? Friends don't like you? Ha! But this is your home Bloom." Bloom looked back and said sadly "Not anymore." She said and walked away. Valtor laughed "Yes! Magix is finally mine! Ahahahahahaha!" His plan worked.

Bloom flew to Domino, her home. She got her dresses "Come on, Kiko! We're heading back to earth. I'm not a fairy, I'm a..a... Failure! My friends are not what they are anymore, they are jerks, and Valtor wins. I give up." Soon, the room turned all black, and Daphne appeared. "Bloom, my sweet sister." Bloom gasped "Daphne? I thought you can't activate it since your human."

Daphne giggled "I can still do it. Bloom, you can't give up. You have to be strong to defeat Valtor." Bloom replied "But, my friends are not what they are anymore. I'm all alone!" Daphne touched her shoulder "But your not alone, Bloom. They were the ones who gave you their friendship, and now, your the one who will return their friendships. Look at this memories when you and your friends were together." Then, she formed a spell and threw it. It showed the time when Bloom created the Winx Club.

Then, another showed when Bloom and her friends met Aisha, and defeated Shadow Phoenix. It also shows the memories of season 3 when Bloom and her friends got enchantix, and defeated Valtor. Then, she watched more memories and suddenly, the grayness color in her body started fading. It turned it back to her colorful self, and finally, was restored. "Daphne, I get it! Valtor was trying to separate us because he knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it!" Daphne smiled.

Bloom then said "Remember when I first came to Magix? You were the one who always cheered me up! I need to fight for my friends, for me, for the Magic Dimension!" Then, she flew away. Daphne disappeared.

In Zenith, the technology there was destroyed. The computers were flying, and the fairies were being pigs, Tecna was sitting down, chewing on a microchip, and she spit it back into its original place. "And so I tried to defeat Valtor, but none of my so- called friends wouldn't even try to help." She saw King Crois dancing like a horse.

Suddenly, a voice ran out "Tecna! I'm here to fight for our friendship!" Tecna replied "Oh, now you wanna fight. Where were you when I was battling Valtor?" Then she punched the air, and Bloom tackled her. "Snap out of it! This isn't you! Your not a lier, neither a emotionless girl!" Then, she grabbed her fairy dust and performed her fairy dust attack, then, she sprinkled it on Tecna and her eyes grew wide.

Her memories of her friends appeared in her eyes, the time when Tecna was being saved by Bloom in the Omega Dimension. And that she defeated Valtor along with her friends. Then, it zoomed out of her eyes, and the grayness is fading away, and her colors are coming back, erasing the grayness, and her emotionless words. She is finally restored.

"Wha? What happened? Bloom!" Tecna's emotions are back. "I saw a vision of us feuding and fighting, I couldn't face it so I started being emotionless and hiding my emotions. Can you ever forgive me?" Bloom hugged her "I already have, come on!" Tecna flew after her.

They reached Floras home and they were outside. "What are we gonna do Bloom?" Tecna asked. Bloom replied "Okay, we need to use the element of surprise, then, you form a spell which will prevent her from going away then I will cast the fairy dust spell on her." Then, Flora said "Miele! You stupid girl! Go to your room!" Miele cried "What happened to you?!" Then, she ran away.

Suddenly, Tecna threw her spell and it struck Flora on the floor, and she shouted "Let me go you intruders!" Bloom preformed her fairy dust and sprinkled it on Flora, then, her eyes grew wide. The memories came when she first met Helia, getting her Enchantix and more memories. Then, while struggling, the grayness began fading and restoring her colors, stopped struggling and opened her eyes, then said "Bloom! Tecna! What just happened?"

Bloom replied "It's a long story, but we will tell you later." Soon, they went to Solaria and Stella said "Daddy, don't touch my dress!" King Radius stepped back "Stella, what happened to you?" Then, he walked away. Bloom, Tecna and Flora jumped out and Flora shouted "Green Luxurious Ivy!" The vines grabbed Stella and she said "What do you think your doing?! Get away from my dress! Get awa-"

Bloom casted the fairy dust and her eyes grew wide. The memories came when she received her enchantix, getting her dad back from Cassandra and Chimera. The grayness started fading and it restored her to normal. She threw the cloth and said "Lets never speak of this again."

They went to Melody and Musa was doing her nails, music turned on and she said "Turn it down! It's super annoying!" It stopped. Flora grabbed Musa by the vines and Stella distracted her by shoving a ray if light in her face. Bloom casted the fairy dust, and her eyes grew wide. The memories came when Musa was with her mother, and when she got her enchantix and reunited with Riven." The grayness faded and it restored her to normal.

Musa said "What happened?" Bloom and the others looked at each other. They went to Andros and looked for Aisha. "She's not here." Flora said. Bloom said "Without Aisha, we can't use the water stars!" Tecna nodded "She could be anywhere by now, we are never gonna find her!" Musa pointed "There she is!"

She spotted Aisha on a morphix. "Aisha!" Bloom shouted. Aisha waved back without looking "Hey guys." Bloom continued "Valtors still on the lose! We need you to defeat him with your water star!" Aisha replied "Loyalty, schmoyalty. Have you guys seen Magix? It's a disaster! I'm staying on Andros where everything's awesome!"

Stella said "How in The Magic Dimension will Aisha think that tiny bit of morphix is Andros?" Tecna replied "The same thing that you thought a piece of cloth is a dress?" Stella glared at her "I thought, we agreed. To never speak of that, again!" Bloom then said "I have an idea!"

Soon, Aisha was sleeping. Then, the others flew quietly and Flora flew closer to Aisha "Okay, Flora. Grab Aisha using your vines, Tecna will throw a sphere which holds 2 technology nets that will trap Aisha so I can cast the fairy dust spell on her." Flora put her hand on her head "Got it!" She flew to Aisha and tapped on her "Aisha, would you like to try swinging on vines?"

Aisha wasn't falling for it "Huh, nice try! Magix is your problem, not mine!" Aisha then got up and flew very fast. "Come on, Winx! We have to catch her!" They flew faster and tried to catch up, but Aisha was a skilled fairy, she avoided the vines and flew faster.

Flora finally catched up and threw the vines at Aisha, holding her tight, and to prevent her from getting away,

Tecna finally threw the technology nets and trapped Aisha. Soon, they were in Alfea and Aisha struggled, and yelled "Let me go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!"

Bloom cast the fairy dust and sprinkled in on Aisha, and Aisha's eyes grew wide. The memories came when she first met the Winx, and got her enchantix and more memories. The grayness faded, restored the colors. Aisha rubbed her head "Wha- What happened?" She was back to normal.

Aisha freaked out "How's Alfea? Where are the stars? Did we defeat Valtor?" They all hugged her. They were all finally back to normal, now they are ready to defeat Valtor.

**I added some parts here in the part where Twilight restored her friends because Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy aren't being shown before they turned back. So I added some scenes. Enjoy the last chapter! **


	5. A New Beginning

Sorry if it was really short, cause I can't come up with ideas for this one, so enjoy! :)

Chapter 5 "A New Beginning"

Darkness filled Magix, dancing carabaos scattered around, and fairies are under Valtors control, destroying Magix. Valtor then said "Chaos! My most favorite thing in the world! Nothing can stop me, now!" Then, a voice said "Well, now we can!" Valtor stopped and turned to see the Winx back to normal.

Bloom said "Because we learned that Friendship is stronger. Alright Winx, activate!" The Winx showed their water stars and it flew up, then Bloom shouted "Dragon Essence!" She closed her hands and a dragon came out of her body, and it began stoning Valtor "Noooo!" He said before he turned to stone for eternity. The water stars did not only effect Valtor, but also the magic dimension. Valtor fell down, turned to stone forever.

In Alfea, the doors opened, and it was the Winx. They were congratulated as heroes once again, and everyone clapped. The Winx were rewarded with medals, and waved. "Oh, it is just so relaxing to be popular!" Stella exclaimed. Bloom nodded, and said "Valtors gone, for good."

**The End. Sorry it's short! I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
